Paradise (Or Not)
by salty'n'sweet
Summary: "This I can promise you: these Games will be written on every calendar of Panem forever, a horror story signed with blood." With a slightly insane President, a newbie Head Gamemaker ready to do anything it takes to keep her head attached, and a heavy promise to live up to, Panem's plate is fuller than full. But the Games will go on, and they will go on spectacularly. SYOT OPEN!


"Listen here, _honey_ , you are going to keep your mouth shut and your head down for the rest of the meeting if you don't want your _head_ decorating my _living room_."

Lilith Ollison sat back in her chair, eyes open wide. She opened her mouth to speak, but didn't dare. It wouldn't be the first time the President beheaded a Gamemaker simply for a dull idea. Lilith did _not_ want to be her next victim.

"Madame President," murmured a lanky, balding man who Lilith recognised as one of the President's closest… acquaintances. Not friends. The President was not a woman who had manyㅡif anyㅡfriends. "Do not reject Gamemaker Ollison's idea so quickly. I believe she is on to something."

The President's eyes gleamed with rage. "Balthazar, I only ask you once. I did not ask for your input, so kindly _shut the hell up_. Thank you."

"Heloise, be reasonableㅡ"

"Madame Romille to you."

Balthazar exhaled, turning to the table of assembled Gamemakers. "By a raise of hands, who here supports Lilith's suggestion?"

A total of nine hands went up. More than half of the Gamemakers had raised their hands. The crowd was in favor.

"Madame, the people have spoken."

Heloise glared around the room. Most flinchedㅡthey were the sane ones. Everyone knew that the President had supreme power. They could be sentenced to death with all but a single flick of her perfectly manicured fingers.

To her surprise, Lilith stood. Her head was on the line here, quite literally. She was being stupid, risking her life for just one idea, but she was shaking from the adrenaline of the moment and couldn't find it in herself to stay silent. "President Romille," she began breathlessly. "You were wrongly denied of presidency several times before simply for being a woman. Panem believed such an honor should not be bestowed on the "less superior gender"." She could see the President's face whiten with rage, but kept talking. Why did she keep talking? "Yet you proved to this entire country your ruthlessness. Your power. Your ability to dominate. You squashed any fire of rebellion the districts may have had. Now, I ask you… surely you would allow me to return the favor with my idea for the Quell? To allow me to follow in your footsteps?"

The room was quiet. Then, slowly, shyly, a Gamemaker started clapping. Then another, and another, until the entire room applauded. Balthazar smiled slightly. "Well said, Gamemaker Ollison, well said."

But Lilith didn't hear the applause. She didn't hear anything. She was focused on President Romille, waiting.

At last she stood. But instead of uttering something, she nodded curtly at Lilith, grabbed the files containing her ideas, and left.

The room was silent for a minute. Then, softly, a Gamemaker spoke. "What _was_ in the plans, Lilith?"

Lilith smiled. "Oh, let's just say that this year is going to be something to remember."

* * *

"ㅡand so, Panem, please welcome to the stage your very own Lilith Monroe Ollison!"

Lilith stepped up to the stage, flashing the cameras a smile. She prayed that she wouldn't trip on her heels or throw up from her nerves. "Why, thank you." She turned her attention to the audience of Capitolites gathered before her. "As some of you may know, Head Gamemaker Finch retired. By the election of the party of Gamemakers, I have been elected as the new head. I'm very lucky to be starting out on such a marvelous year: the year after Seventh Quarter Quell! Last year, to remind the rebels that they abandoned their children by initiating a revolution, a set of parents was selected from each district. Now the Quell has passed, and many are disappointed that the fun is over. The year after a Quell is always dull and boring, isn't it?

"This year, I am breaking out of the mold. The reapings will proceed as a normal year, but not to fear! Tributes will not die normal, natural, _boring_ deaths. No, this year's arena will be very unique. And this I can promise you: these Games will be written on every calendar of Panem forever, a horror story signed with blood."

* * *

 **Welcome one and welcome all to the 176th Annual Hunger Games! (kudos to anyone who already knew the year) Let us begin, and may the odds be ever in your made-up character's favor!**

 **Rules really quick:**

• **please PLEASE no Mary Sues**

• **I need long, detailed submissions. It's pretty much first-come first-serve, but not to the point where a two-sentence form will be accepted so**

• **you can submit up to five tributes**

• **ONLY PM**

 **And that's it. So.**

 **Oh, also Lilith didn't get to this yet but I'll need like a committee of five people. PM me if you're interested. I'll explain why later, or rather Lilith will.**

 **Here have the form, it's a teensy bit different than most forms but**

 _ **Name:**_

 _ **Age:**_

 _ **Gender:**_

 _ **District:**_

 _ **Sexuality:**_

 _ **Appearance**_ _(people never give enough detail for my other SYOTs so I'm doing it differently)_

 _Approximate height:_

 _Skinny? Not-so skinny?:_

 _Hair color:_

 _Eye color:_

 _Skin tone:_

 _Birthmarks/scars:_

 _Faceclaim (optional but preferred):_

 _Other: (not optional! stuff about their opinion on themselves, random things like freckles, etc. )_

 _ **Personality:**_

 _ **Backstory:**_

 _ **Family**_

 _Mother?_

 _Father?_

 _Grandparents?_

 _Siblings?_

 _Extended family?_

 _Family connections?_

 _ **Friends:**_

 _ **Special someone?:**_

 _ **Reaping**_

 _Reaped/Volunteered:_

 _Reaction/Reason:_

 _What they'd do before it:_

 _Token:_

 _Any special farewells you want included?_

 _How would they dress?_

 _ **Training**_

 _Allies?_

 _What they'd focus on:_

 _Weapon of choice (like a physical weapon):_

 _Mental weapon of choice: (basically their biggest strength)_

 _Predicted training score:_

 _ **More:**_

 _Quote:_

 _Word that describes them:_

 _Weaknesses:_

 _Strengths:_

 _Games strategy:_

 _Opinion of Capitol:_

 _Interview angle:_

 _Why should they be the ones who win?:_

 _Anything else that you want to include:_

 **So good luck and submit on!**


End file.
